And Remember, Twincest is Best
by StillAintBovvered
Summary: Series of one-shot songfics of Hikaru's and Kaoru's sexy relationship. Plenty of sex, foreplay, BDSM, First attempt at lemon. Constructive Criticism Welcome!


**NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Apparently it is against Content Guidelines to have the actual lyrics of the song in the fanfiction (I didn't read the terms and conditions because i'm lazy.)**

**So I have to delete all the lyrics out of the fanfiction. The story won't flow as easily without the lyrics spacing it out. Ssorry if it seems weird or not smooth when transitioning between paragraphs.**

**And I sat here and thought, "So I can write a porno on here but God forbid I post lyrics." **

**The second chwriter will now DBQ delayed because I must rewrite it without lyrics. I had Hikaru and Kaoru singing the song to each other. It was almost done, and I will also need time to proofread that. **

**I was listening to "The Masochism Tango" by Tom Lehrer and thought that it would be a great idea to make a fic with Hikaru and Kaoru. Soooo here you go!**

* * *

The Masochism Tango

* * *

"Hikaru! Stop teasing, I yelled at my older twin who had me pinned on our bed and was playfully nibbling on my neck. He started from my jaw and slowly worked his way down to my collar bone. His nails scratched my naked abdomen before playing with the hem of my boxers. He quickly pulled them down before delivering a teasing stroke. I thrust into his hand causing him to remove it. He chuckled at my whimper from the lack of contact.

"No can do, Kao," he murmured before biting down on my raging pulse. I jerked when the pain caught up to me and started whining when I felt something warm trickle down my neck and onto the white linens of our disheveled bed. "Mmm Kaoru, you taste delicious, as always."

"Hikaru! That hurts," I whined as he licked the freshly made hickey. My sadistic brother never forgets to tell me how much he loved my blood. He would say, "The reason you're so sweet is because of all that sugar in your blood."

"Kaoru, you're ruining all the fun with your whining. Just shut up" Hikaru deadpanned. He looked at me with an irritated expression and began to remove his shirt. He left his pants on, but that didn't stop me from ogling at the huge bulge.

"Make me," I challenged. He let out an exasperate sigh and rolled his eyes before slamming my wrist above my head. He slowly began grinding his erection against mine in a circular motion. "Ah—Hika," but I was silenced by a kiss.

"If you don't keep your whore mouth shut, Kaoru, I'll just have to sew your mouth shut," he whispered menacingly in my ear. He licked the shell of my hear before roughly biting my lobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"Meaning…?" I asked him. Hikaru wouldn't purposely injure me. He was obviously trying to scare me. He sat up, straddling me, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If you speak without permission, I will punish you." To prove his point, he delivered a quick slap to the side of my ass. "Starting now," he added.

I opened my mouth to protest but immediately closed it after the threatening look from my other half.

"Say something, Kaoru," he whispered darkly. "I dare you." Being the smart boy I am, I wisely kept my 'whore mouth' shut. "Good boy, Kao, you're learning fast."

Hikaru began rummaging through a small, silver safe that we keep hidden under our bed. His eyes began to sparkle when he found what he was looking for. With a devious smile, he pulled out a flesh color cock ring that required a key to open.

"But Hika…" I began, but was cut off my Hikaru pinning me to our bed once more. I hear a few clinks and realized that I couldn't move my arms due to the cold metal biting into my wrist.

Hikaru had hand-cuffed me to the bed.

"No!" I screamed and began to click as Hikaru tried to tie my legs down. Being strong than me, he won. After he placed the ring on the base of my cock, I began to whimper and let tears pool my eyes. Hikaru ignored my uke act and huffed in frustration.

"I know you're faking it," he said. I pouted and look down as he began to rummage through the safe again. His smile returned when he pulled out a long, leather whip. He chuckled silently when I gasp at his toy.

"Hika! Please no! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be quiet!" I struggled against my restraints and tried pleading with him, but he silenced me with a ball gag. Then he roughly jerked my face towards him. I blushed at the close proximity of our lips.

"Did I say you could speak, Kaoru," he asked harshly. I remained silent.

"Oh, now you shut up. But you still must be thoroughly punished…"

"Mmph!"

"Mmph!"

"Mmmmmmmph!" I let out a long groan when Hikaru hit me the third time.

"Quiet," he demanded and proceeded to hit me on the inside of my thigh. I whimpered in response. He smirked and hit my thighs a few more times before becoming bored with it. I groaned at the strain of my cock. If I didn't have this annoying contraption on I would've came by now.

Hikaru gently took the ball gag off and placed it back in our safe. He looked up at me with a glazed expression.

"I want you to beg, Kaoru." I gapped at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"But Hikaru— I"

"I said _beg_, Kaoru."

"Please Nii-san…"

"How pathetic, Kaoru. Haruhi can do better than that." I flinched slightly at the mention of Haruhi. Wanting a better reaction from me, Hikaru teasingly stroked my cock. He removed his hand before I had a chance to thrust.

"Ah, Hikaru! Please fuck the shit out of me with your huge cock!" I yelled panting. I began to blush from my sudden outburst. Hikaru smiled with glee from my actions and strode towards me with a naughty smirk.

"If you insist, Kaoru."

"Please Oniisan."

Hikaru placed three fingers in front of my lips.

"Suck," he commanded. I swirled my tongue around his fingers giving him sensual looks in the process. Hikaru's eyes sparked when I quietly moaned on his fingers. He pulled his fingers away and leaned over me to remove my bindings.

"Stand up," Hikaru ordered once I was completely free. I obeyed immediately and stood in front of him next to our bed. He pulled me towards him into a heated kiss. We stumbled around, fighting for dominance, before Hikaru slammed me against the wall.

"Undress me," Hikaru whispered in a husky tone. We switched sides with Hikaru pressed against the wall, under my control for this short period of time. I knelt down and began unbuttoning his designer jeans. I tugged down is zipper with my teeth before planting a rough kiss on the sensitive bulge in his pants. Hikaru let out a sexy moan before tugging his pants down himself. His erection sprung free and slapped me in the face. I wasn't complaining. I knew what was coming next. Although, I couldn't help but tease my sexually frustrated brother a little bit.

"No boxers? How naughty, Hikaru. What would Milord think if he saw his devilish son in such a wanton state?" I planted light kisses down his length enjoying every gasp and moan I could get from him. Hikaru grunted in frustration when I mockingly licked the small slit in his head.

"Shut up and suck," he all but yelled. Who was I to deny my brother? Hikaru let out a long moan when I took his entire length into my mouth. I almost reach the very base of his cock, but sadly my throat wasn't big enough. His fingers slipped into my disheveled hair, forcing me to bob faster. I began to moan and swirl my tongue over his swollen head with each rise. Hikaru's pants shortened and he began to thrust his hips faster. I watched as his muscles clench deliciously and sucked harder.

"Enough," he hissed, pushing me off. I landed on my ass in front of him. Hikaru knees wobble as he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. Once recovered, he yanked me to my feet and shoved me towards our king sized bed. I stumbled backwards as he stalked forward.

"Sit," he commanded, pushing me onto the bed. He sat next to me and pulled me over his lap.

"Oh Kaoru, that sexy submissive look you gave me, you know what it does to me?" To emphasize his point, he placed one of his legs over mine so I couldn't escape. I knew where this was going, but I wasn't complaining.

WHACK!

"Ah—harder Hikaru!" He brought his hand down harder against my ass.

"Harder?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and received a harder smack.

WHACK!

"Ah! Yes! Hikaru!"

"This is turning me on Kaoru…"

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Ah Hikaru, I can't take any more," I panted. Hikaru poked my stinging ass with his finger. "Ouch Hika," I whined, putting on my best pout.

"It turns white when I poke it," he laughed. Out of all the times Hikaru chooses to be childish…

He kissed both of my butt-cheeks before rubbing some cooling lotion on.

"Mmm thanks Hikaru," I moaned as he massaged my ass.

"You're too cute," Hikaru playfully tweaked my nose.

"For you, my love," I handed Hikaru a rose from the elephant vase that sat in the middle of our bedroom.

"You'll need to suck my fingers again, Kao. Your ass distracted me." I sat up quickly and sucked my brothers fingers like they were the most delicious lollipop in the world.

"Mm Kaoru, I love it when you give me that uke look."

"It makes me want to spank you again."

"Um… no. that's ok Hikaru."

"What? Why not?" He pouted at me with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"My ass hurts."

"Sucks. Bend over." I got on my hands and knees ready for what Hikaru had planned. He slipped one of his slick fingers into my tight holes.

"Wow Kaoru," he began pumping in and out. "We've done thing so many times and you're still so tight. He added a second finger and began massaging my insides. As Hikaru fingered me, he trialed soft kisses down my back. I felt his fingers brush up against a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah Hikaru! Harder," I demanded. I felt him smirk against my back and add a third finger. He lightly brush them again.

"What will you give me if I do, Kaoru?" I began panting heavily and buried my face in the pillows.

"My ass and all of its glory," I answered. He seemed satisfied with my answer. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. I looked back, nodded, and watched as his entire length disappeared into my ass.

"Oh fuck Hikaru! Harder!" Our two damp bodies clashed together. I pushed myself back with every thrust, begging for more friction. Hikaru reached around and began stroking my cock.

"Say you're mine, Kaoru. Say it!" Hikaru was practically begging me.

"I'm yours Hikaru! I love you so much." His thrust became harder and faster causing me to see stars.

"Hikaru please take it off. I need to come," I moaned. My straining erection was pulsing against Hikaru's hand. I buried my face deep into my pillow as he ran his fingers along the most sensitive vain.

"Wait for me Kaoru. You're too easy. That's why I bought us a cock ring," Hikaru admitted. Hikaru pounded furiously into his twin, causing the latter to scream and shout in bliss.

"Fuck Kaoru!" Hikaru growled before removing the cock ring. He released into my ass as I watched my seed drip down his hand still clench tightly around my erection. He gave me a few more pumps and thrust. I was too sensitive from my orgasm so I jerked and whimpered with each move.

Hikaru collapsed on top of me, suffocating me with the pillows.

"MMMMMPH!" I called out to him. He rolled over enough for me to turn my head and breathe again.

"Was that the best orgasm you've ever had Kaoru," he was wiping the sweat off his brow and looking at me with spent eyes.

"Yes, Hika, it was… painful, but the best." I admitted. We both smiled at each other dumbly before stepping out onto our balcony.

Hikaru and I simultaneously took a drag from our cigarettes. We both sat naked on our balcony, staring off into the night reflecting on the act we'd just done.

"Do you feel guilty too, Hikaru?" I sat in silence. I could see in his eyes that he was struggling to come forth with his true emotion.

"I don't care, Kaoru. I love you," his intense gazed burned into my eyes. "And I want to prove it," he announce. I watch as Hikaru rummaged through the drawers that sat on our balcony. He pulled out some chicken wire that we use to shape our plants. I watch intently as he began to shape the wire and attach it to a thin rod. I looked at Hikaru's wire which was shaped like the letter 'K'.

He held a lighter up to the wire until it turned a gorgeous orange color. He then carefully handed the cool end to me. He turned his back towards me.

"Right here, Kao," he pointed to his right shoulder black. I stared at him confused.

"What am I doing Hikaru?" He shook his head and turned to me with a serious expression.

"_Marking _me Kaoru… as yours," he said. He turned back around and waited. I pushed the hot end of the wire onto his back. He hissed out and pain and I quickly pulled it away. I took my ice water from the table and poured it on the place I just burned. A prominent 'K' stood out against his alabaster skin.

"Wow Hikaru," my older twin had just let me brand him. I felt the need to return the favor and grabbed the spool of wire. Once my 'H' was made, I handed it to Hikaru and turned around.

"Are you read, Kao," he asked softly. I nodded and braced myself for the pain come. I cried out, louder than he had, and felt the urge to rub the spot. Hikaru rubbed and ice cube there to help soothe the pain. I couldn't help but let tears come to my eyes. The pain was almost too much for me to bear.

"Shhhhh Kaoru. It's done," Hikaru whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I turned around to look at him and devoured his mouth in a passionate kiss. "Mine, mine, mine," I began chanting.

We had sealed our fate. Hikaru was marked mine, and I was his. I didn't feel as guilty anymore because love is love. And I love Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

**Will be continued. Next song is Squeeze Me Please Me by Slade**


End file.
